New Yorkers
by eMmEtTsMyIdOl
Summary: Bella Alice and Rose are the daughters of billionair charlie swan.They dont always act the best so charlie sends them to forks, where badboys edward jasper and emmett live. When they meet will they fall in love or will all hell break loose in forks.
1. Intro

A: N/ Okay so I know that I really need to update all my other stories, but this story I think is really good

**A: N/ Okay so I know that I really need to update all my other stories, but this story I think is really good. I think that this is like my favorite story so far. I'm not going to put the real first chapter up yet but I'm going to put the full summery up and the background of this story, because it's important that you know this stuff. **

_Full Summery: Bella, Alice, and Rosalie are the daughters of billionaire oil tycoon, and business man Charlie Swan and his wife Renee. They live in a penthouse of one of their fathers many office buildings. They are 17 and go clubbing and get in trouble every night. But one time they go to far and Charlie sends them to live in Forks a small boring town, to teach them a lesson. But when they arrive they meet Edward, Jasper, and Emmett, the local bad boys. When they meet, will they fall in love or will all hell break loose in the town of Forks. All human…usual pairings_

Okay, so here is the back round, because it's really important that you know this.

Bella was born in Forks but when Charlie struck oil they moved to NY when she was two months old. In pre-school she met Alice, and Rose, and they have been best friends ever since. Rose is the daughter of movie stars Mark, and Sarah Hale. Alice is the daughter of bank tycoon Chris, and Mellissa Brandon. One day in third grade Alice and Rosalie's parents private jet crashed and they all died. They were going to be sent to a foster home in Idaho until they inherited their fortunes at 21. But Charlie adopted them so now they all live together.

More coming soon plz put this story on your story alert. 


	2. Chap1: The last Straw

A/N: Okay so this is my new story… and just to let know every one is human… for now

**A/N: Okay so this is my new story… and just to let know every one is human… for now. On with the story. **

BPOV

I woke up and looked at my clock, only it wasn't there. I got up and looked around, I wasn't in my room, I was laying on the sidewalk in front of one of my dads buildings (the one we lived in). I noticed Rose and Alice were still asleep on the sidewalk. What had happened last night? I asked myself. The last thing I remember was leaving the club, we were probably **really** drunk. Wait, where are my shoes. I bent down and shook Alice and Rosalie until they woke up.

"Hey Bella." Alice said groggily, and sat up.

"Where are we?" Rose asked.

"In front of The Pent House." I said. That's the name of the building we live in.

"What happened?" Alice asked

"I don't know?" Rose answered

"Well we better go inside before they realize that we're gone." I said.

They both nodded, and we crept inside the building. We got inside the elevator and pressed the button to the top floor. When the doors opened we went into the hallway opened the door to the house. The lights were off, so we knew that Charlie and Rene were still asleep. We tiptoed to the stairs, but a lamp suddenly flicked on and there sat Charlie and Rene on the couch with furious looks on their faces.

"Where have you been?" Charlie asked in a to calm look.

"Ummm…." We all said at the same time.

"Damn we never thought of a story." I whispered. Rose bit her lip and Alice thought for a second.

"We got lost…." Alice said unsure of her answer.

"Bullshit you got lost. You three know this city better that the back of your hands." Rene yelled.

"Do you know how worried we were? Do you even know what time it is?"

"1:00?" Rose asked innocently. Even though she knew that we didn't even leave the club until at least 3:30.

Rene rolled her eyes." No, its 4:30 in the morning."

"Oh."

"Well, what happened, and where are your shoes."

"I don't know?" I answered

"Well you know what…I think that you were out clubbing, and you got drunk."

"Ummmmmm…….."

"You Were!! And you know I know. Well I have one question…..was it worth it?"

This was the question that you had to think about before you answered. If you say no, you get another long lecture, and "then why did you do it?" and you have to stay up for another half hour. But if you say yes then they get pissed off and you probably get a more brutal punishment, but they send you to bed, which is what we wanted after a long night of clubbing.

"Of course it was, but it sucks that we lost our shoes." Rose answered like it was obvious. Rene got a murderous look in her eyes, Charlie looked shocked.

"Go. To. Your. Rooms." She growled.

We all walked to the fourth floor to our rooms. Alice went to her room first, then Rose, and finally I got to the end of the hallway to my room. Out of the three of our rooms, I liked mine the best. It has all furniture imported from Italy, the walls and bedspread were an orangey brown color. The floor was hardwood and had a little gray rug. The rest of the furniture was white. I have always wanted to go to Italy, but daddy never let me. Rosales room had things imported from Paris, and Alice from Spain. We all just picked a fashion capital that we have wanted to go to basically our whole lives, and we will once we are 18 and our legally adults. I changed into my juicy shorts, and a tank top, and crawled into bed.

When I woke up, I had a massive headache from last night. I guess I have a hangover. I stayed in my pajamas, and walked down the three flights of stairs to the first floor. I walked into the kitchen to get something to eat. Everybody else was already sitting around the counter eating their breakfast.

"You're finally up." Alice said. I glanced at the clock; it was already 2:30. I rolled my eyes.

"We've been waiting because daddy has an announcement, and we've been waiting for an hour." Rose said excitedly. We all looked at Charlie.

"Well me and your mother have been discussing this for quite sometime now, and we think that it would be best if… you three took it easy for a while."

"What do you mean?" I asked fearing the answer.

"Well we bought you girls a house in Forks Washington, a place where even you three can't find trouble."

"Wait, you're shipping us across the country to like the most boring town on the face of the earth?"

"It's our only choice, you've been getting in a lot of trouble lately, and we think you need a break from the big city life."

"When are we leaving?" I demanded

"Umm well we bought you first class tickets, and you'll be living in a HUGE house by yourselves…."

"When are we leaving?" I demanded again.

"Tomorrow."

"TOMORROW?!" We all screamed together.

"Yes, we can't afford for you to pull another stunt like this again, we had to act soon, have you even seen today's paper?" He said as he threw the paper onto the counter.

The headline read Swan Sisters are at it again. The picture showed the three of us in party dresses arm in arm with no shoes on. We were stumbling down the street, we were clearly drunk.

"Well you guys better get packing." Rene said

We all stormed off to our rooms. I grabbed by suitcases out of my closet and started emptying the content of my closet and drawers into them. I only needed to pack clothes and other personal items into them because everything else I needed was at the new house. About half an hour later their was a knock at my door.

"Come in." I said, and Rose and Alice walked into my room.

"All done packing?" I asked.

"I am, but Alice still has like five more bags worth of clothes to pack." Rose said

"Do you have any extra I can borrow?" Alice asked.

"Yeah… in the closet." I said, as she walked into my closet. "So do you know what time we're leaving tomorrow?" I asked Rose.

"Charlie says the plane leaves at 6:00 in the morning. And I asked him why we can't just take the private jet, and he says that it's being repaired, so now we have to wake up at like 4:30."

"This really sucks…..But on the positive side, we get to live alone." I said.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that. Forks must be the most boring town ever with absolutely no hot guys if Charlie and Rene trust us alone."

"WAIT!!" Alice shouted from inside my closet. "If it's such a small town, that must mean they have no designer stores." Alice was the most shopping obsessed person I have ever met.

"Oh my god you're right." Me and Rose said at the same time. We might not like shopping as much as Alice, but we still loved to shop. So for the rest of our last day in NYC, we shopped for more clothes to bring to Forks. When we got home, it was ten-o-clock at night, and we were all exhausted, so I went to bed.

I woke up to the annoying sound of my alarm clock. I rolled over and checked the clock, it was 4:30. I had to get up otherwise we would miss the plane, and Charlie would kill me. I pulled myself out of bed and started getting dressed. It was a 15 hour plane ride, so I put on a designer track suit, so I would be comfy. I grabbed two suitcases, and by carry on bag, and walked out the door. I rolled the overstuffed bags down the hallway, and three flights of stairs. I opened the front door and walked down the four steps and gave my bags to Charlie who put the bags in the trunk of the limo.

"Is that it? Rosalie had 6 bags and Alice had 13."

"No, I still have 3 more in my room, could you send someone up to get them?"

"Of Course." He said as he helped me into the limo and shut the door.

I watched as Charlie sent Ivan the doorman, and Paul, are driver to go get my bags. Five minutes later they came back down and put my bags in the trunk. Charlie got into the limo, and we drove off. We got to the airport with minutes to spare because of traffic. We said goodbye to Charlie and Rene and got on the plane. Once we were seated, I turned on my ipod, and watched as the plane took off from New York.

**A/N: I hope you liked the first chapter I will try to update soon. Also check out my beta profile… I really want to be someone's beat reader. And finally PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review, it will make me write faster. Adios for now **

** Em**


	3. Chap2:Welcome to Forks

A/N: Okay so this is the next chap of New Yorkers

**A/N: Okay so this is the next chap of New Yorkers. I'm sooooooooooo sorry that I haven't updated in so long, I went to Boston, Salem, a sweet sixteen, concert, and to top it all of I am grounded from the computer, so I am not supposed to be typing this now. I got so many reviews, more than I expected to get…good job. The pictures of their bedrooms and cars will be on my profile soon.**

**Also…I don't own Twilight never had, never will.**

BPOV

Fifteen hours later we were finally landing in Seattle. I had gone threw every song on my ipod twice before we finally landed. When we got off the plane we immediately went to the baggage claim and got all 24 suitcases and put them in a pile. Then we went to look for people to help us bring our bags to the rental car. As we were walking, I saw a group of about 12 guys who looked like they were 3 or 4 years older than us. They were probably coming back from a sports trip because they all had matching lettermen jackets on. I pointed them out to Rose and Alice and we walked towards them.

"Hi." I said to the guy that was standing closest.

"Well hello you're self." He said back almost dazed.

"Me and my sisters." I pointed to Rose and Alice. "just moved here from New York, and we have a lot of luggage, and we were wondering if you guys could help us carry them to the car."

"Of Course we can. Right guys?" He said as he flexed his muscles. I pointed to our Huge pile of bags.

"How many bags do you have?" He asked in awe.

"About 24." Rose answered.

"Why do you have so many?" Somebody asked.

"Well we moved here from New York City, which has so many AMAZING stores and we love to shop so it only makes sense that we have like a million suitcases filled with expensive designer clothes." Alice said defensively, she was always like this when someone says that she has too many clothes or shoes.

"Okay, everybody grab two bags each." The guy said to his friends. "Lead the way." He said to us. So me, Alice, and Rose grabbed our carry on bags, and started walking towards the counter where we had to get the keys to the rental car.

"Hi, we have a car reserved for us under the name Swan." I said when we approached the desk.

"Oh yeah….. Hold on." The lady behind the desk said as she ducked under the counter to get the key.

"Okay, here we are Swan. So you need to go out those doors, and give the valet guy your keys, he'll get your car and you should be all set." She said and handed us a key with a purple tag with the number 345634 on it.

"Okay boys lets roll." Rose said as we started walking though the doors.

We walked through the glass doors, and handed a guy with a red valet guy vest on and he walked away to get our car. About two minutes later he pulled up in a big, black escalade. He got out and walked away without saying a word.

"Now if you guys could find a way to fit all this stuff in the car that would be great." I said as Rosalie popped the trunk. A few minutes later all the luggage was packed in the trunk and last row of seats, which left the second row to sit in.

"I call driving." Rose yelled.

"I call shotgun." I screamed before Alice could. Alice glared at me as we got into the car.

"Call me the next time your in Seattle." The guy said and winked.

"Okay I will." I said and Rose slammed her foot on the gas peddle, and we all cracked up.

"When do you think he will notice that he never gave you his number?" Alice laughed.

"Probable any minute now." Half an hour later we were arriving in Forks.

"Bella what way is the house?" Rose asked while keeping her eyes on the road.

"Umm, I think you take a right." About five minutes later we saw a mailbox that looked like a mini skyscraper. I could tell right away that this was the right place. The driveway was paved and went into the woods. Rose obviously was thinking the same thing, because she pulled into the driveway. We spent about 3 minutes driving through the woods, when suddenly the woods ended, and the driveway started going up the hillside. And on top of this hill was a HUGE house.

"Oh my god, it's amazing." I gasped.

"I'd still rather live in NYC but this is pretty sweet." Rose said as we piled out of the car and raced towards the front door.

We opened the door and walked into the front room. It had really high ceilings, and beige colored walls. To the left was the living room, it had a long white couch, and red and white chairs. Just beyond that were a black bookcase, and the dining room. Down the hall was the kitchen. The counter went all the way around the room, and had an island in the middle with three bar stools in front of it. The last door before the big winding staircase was opened slightly. I opened it even more; it was pitch black in here. I felt along the wall until I found the light switch. I turned it on. What I saw was amazing. There were three cars, a silver jaguar-xkr, an orange mustang, and a red and black bugatti veyron.

"Alice, Rose, Come here!" I yelled, and I heard them running down the stairs.

"You gotta see this." I said, and pointed to the cars.

"OH my God." They said at the same time. "We gotta go for a ride tomorrow. But in the mean time, go check out the bedrooms they are amazing."

"Okay." I said as I left the garage and ran up the stairs. There were six doors, three of them had signs on them, and the other three were unmarked. I walked to the room that had my name on it. It was beautiful. It had a huge black framed bed, and white marble floors. It also had a t.v were normally a fireplace would have been, and big windows. There was another door to the left of my bed, it was the bathroom. It looked nothing like the bedroom; it had sort of a tropical theme to it.

I left my room and went into the next room, which was Rosalie's. It had a red bed, a hardwood floor, two couches, and 4 big windows. She also had a bathroom. Alice's bedroom was nice to. Her room had a huge bed, a huge closet, a fireplace, and a chandelier. When I was done looking through the rooms, I went back down stairs, to help Alice and Rose bring up the luggage to our rooms. I changed into my pjs, and went to bed exhausted from today. The next morning I woke up to the sound of the doorbell ringing. I went downstairs and opened the door to find…..

**OOOOOOO cliffy the more reviews, the faster I update. And again, im sorry I took so long. Also if anybody would like me to be their beta reader please tell me in your review, or PM me. REVIEW**


	4. Chap4: Triple A

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out but I am a very lazy procrastinator who hates typing, so yeah. And also sorry I left off on a big cliffy so again I'm sorry. I don't own Twilight or any of the characters. Lastly this chapter will be a bit…..weird? But I will explain at the end. **

BPOV

I went downstairs and opened the door to find 3 girls who looked like they were in college standing there smiling at me. It was kind of creepy. They all sort of looked alike, they had super platinum blonde hair, and were wearing matching plaid mini-skirts, and different color tank-tops with a different color sweater thing. The only significant difference between them was that one had pink highlights, one had purple, and the other had red.

"Hello, what's your name?" The one with the pink highlights asked.

"Bella, and can I ask you why you are ringing my doorbell at 6:30 in the morning?" I said. I was pissed and they should know. They just smiled like they were totally oblivious to my mood.

"Well I'm Amber, this is Amanda, and this is Alicia." She said pointing to the two girls next to her.

"And what are you doing here?" I asked angrily.

"Well you better get you're sisters down here before I answer that. _How do they know I have sisters?_ I asked my self as I walked to the bottom of the stairs.

"Alice, Rose get your asses down here, we have a problem!" I yelled to them upstairs, I didn't have enough energy to go all the way upstairs just to get them.

"You're a bit of a potty mouth now aren't you?" Amber said. I just rolled my eyes and glared at her. I've only known them for about two minutes and I already didn't like them. About three minutes later Alice and Rosalie finally decided to come downstairs.

"What the hell are you yelling about this early in the morning?" Rose asked clearly irritated, she was not a morning person.

"Another potty mouth." Amanda whispered loudly to the two others. Which made Alice and Rose look over at them and finally notice them.

"Who are you?" Rose asked wearily.

"Well I'm Amber, this is Amanda, and this is like Alicia." She said.

"And what are you doing ringing our doorbell at 6:30 in the morning?!" I asked for the third time trying not to yell.

"Well, your parents like hired us to be sorta like your live in baby-sitters. We'll like live here and when you guys go to school we'll go to classes at the local collage, and the best part is we get paid 1000 dollars each every week. Isn't that like so cool, your parents said that it would be better than having an old person. We're gonna be best friends and do everything together." **(A/N: I know I know, you guys are all probably like what the hell is she doing? But I do have some reasoning behind them, they will be a big part later on in the story, but for now they are just really annoying people to hate in the story. Anyways back to the story.) **As she finished I looked over at Rose and Alice, they looked as shocked and angry as I felt. It was so quiet in the room that you could here a pin drop. The silence was broken by them asking if we could help them with their bags.

"Do it yourselves bitches, we did it ourselves and so can you." Rose said and flicked them off. "Meeting in my room now." She said as she was walking back up the stairs. We all sat on Rosalies bed.

"Why would mom and dad do this to us?" Alice asked.

"I guess they don't trust us enough to live on our own." I said.

"Yeah but why did they have to hire the three most annoying, obnoxious, preppy girls in the U.S.A?" Rose asked.

"Probably to make us goody-two-shoes like them."

"Yeah your right, well I'm going back to bed for a couple more hours." I said as I got up and walked down the hall to my room.

I woke up again; it was 12:37, now this is the right time to wake up. I had already decided that I wanted to drive around town in my new car today. So I got dressed in black skinny jeans, and a red wife beater. I put on my black vans, and headed downstairs. When I got to the first floor I could smell something burning.

"What the hell." I mumbled as I walked into the kitchen to find the "baby-sitters" cooking, or should I say attempting to cook breakfast.

"Good morning sleepyhead." Said Amber.

"What do you guys think you're doing I practically growled.

"Well we're making you three a big breakfast, because tomorrow you wont be able to eat a lot because you have to go to school."

"So you're telling me that I have to eat this?" I asked while eyeing the burnt to a crisp pancakes.

"Well of course silly head there is no other food in the house yet."

"Okay well I'll go get Alice and Rose." I said while backing up slowing towards the door. I went to Rosalie's room first because she is the hardest to wake up. When I entered her room I saw that she was in a deep sleep, so I opened up her curtains and pulled off her covers. I gave her a little push, and walked out and into Alice's room. Now Alice was much easier to wake up , all you had to do was just tell her to get up and she does. So that's exactly what I did. She sat straight up, "Good morning Bella." She said cheerily, then she scrunched up her nose, "What's that smell?"

"The 'baby-sitters are cooking breakfast, and we have to eat it."

"Well it smells worse than my cooking and that's saying something."

"Yeah I know, lets go wake Rose up and get this over with."

To save time instead of gently shaking Rose awake we just pushed her off her bed, which seemed like a good idea at the time until she got off the floor and looked like she wanted to kill us. Needless to say we got out of there before she got up. We ran down the stairs as fast as we could, got to the table and sat down.

"Where's Rosalie?" Alicia asked. I was about to reply when we heard her stomping down the stairs.

"You guys are dead." She said in a deadly voice. Are little stare down was inturruptd when Amanda put the pancakes on the table.

"Eat up."

"Where's the syrup?" I asked.

"There is none."

Alice, Rose and I looked at each other and took the smallest bite possible. It was disgusting, so I immediately spit it out, and looked up to see that Alice and Rose had both done the same.

"This is disgusting." Rosalie said saying what Alice and I both thought. She was always one to say exactly what she felt.

"OMG that is like sooooo rude, you don't tell people that."

"I'll say what I damn well please**(A/N: he he Laura.) **and this food is awful, so me and my sisters are going to IHOP to get some real food."

"No your not, your going up to your room because you three are grounded."

"Whatever." Rose and the three of us got up and went to the garage, got in my car and drove away. Once we got into Port Angeles we kept driving until we reached and IHOP. When we walked in the hostess glared at us and walked us to a booth.

"Your waiter will be with you soon."

After we left the restaurant we decided to drive around Forks to see where everything was. We found the school, little random shops, we also drove around this reservation called LaPush. There was this really cool beach, I doubt that we would be able to go swimming there because it was to cold. But it would be a nice place to hang out and have parties. On the way home we stopped at the grocery store so that we wouldn't have to eat anymore of that disgusting food. We rushed threw the store not because we had to get home. But because it was a Wal-Mart and Rose hates Wal-Mart, so me and Alice had to basically run to catch up to her. We were done in record time, and we loaded it up into my car and went home.

By the time we got home it was 10:30 which isn't late at all, but according to the "baby-sitters" it was past our bedtime (which by the way they never told us about) so after we put away the groceries we went to bed because tomorrow was our fist day at Forks High.

**Again I'm really sorry it took so long to get this out I've just been really busy lately. Even though that's not a good excuse. But anyways please review, and I promise that I'll update the next chapter a lot quicker, maybe before thanksgiving!**


	5. Ice Storms in NY

Sorry to anyone who thought that this was an update. I was going to update today but I can't because I live in New York, and we were just hit by a major ice storm which did A LOT of damage so basically the whole town that I live in lost power. There are trees down everywhere and stuff like that. The people at national grid said that power could be down for a week, which obviously means that I cant' update…right now I'm at my aunt's house because she has power. If the power stays out I might not have to go to school on Monday.(does little happy dance) Is anybody else having this problem, review this because I want to know if any other towns are blacked out. I'll update as soon as possible.

~Emily~


End file.
